Comet's Excellent Adventure
Comet's Excellent Adventure is the first episode of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on September 27, 1994. Opening Teaser It starts in the living room, where the family goes on what seems to be an endless search for the TV remote control. They check the whole house from top to bottom and left to right, even the twins' room. No one has the courage to actually go up and flip on the TV, until Comet comes in, with the remote in his mouth, joins the family, and hits the Power button (see Trivia), starting up the opening credits (see season page). Summary The Rippers – Lanny, Gary, and Roger – are tired of Jesse's personal life getting in the way of how much time he spends with them, and they think that he has lost his passion for the music. As a result, they unanimously vote him out of the band. Jesse, who feels hurt, embarks on a mission to prove that he does not need them, and that he can succeed without them, and Danny and Becky are doing an episode of Wake Up, San Francisco at Aquatic Park. When Michelle asks Jesse if she can walk Comet, even though she is not allowed to do so by herself, he absentmindedly gives her permission. While she is out doing so, Comet gets away from her, sending the family on a frantic search for him, who returns home sometime later. When Stephanie notices Michelle all by herself at the street corner and Michelle explains what happened, she explains to her sister/roommate that she really screwed up big time by taking Comet for a walk by herself, as she's also not allowed to cross the street by herself. So she accompanies her on the search, but not before lecturing her about how walking a dog by herself is a big responsibility. Meanwhile, D.J. breaks up with Nelson Burkhard, the teenage millionaire that she has been dating. When Stephanie and Michelle arrive to tell D.J. the bad news, Nelson allows the girls and Kimmy to borrow his limo to aid in the search. Joey, getting a phone call from Michelle regarding the search, also helps, as he, Jesse, Nicky and Alex drive around Coit Tower, where Jesse took many walks with Comet. Trivia *The episode title is a take on the 1989 comedy film *The only episode of the series that was actually shot in San Francisco *In a rare occurrence, the title shot of the is used to open the episode *The family turns on the TV and Full House is playing while the logo comes out from the TV for the episode *Stephanie sarcastically saying to Michelle, "Yeah, in a big giant bun," when Michelle insists Comet was chasing a wiener, is a reference to the Oscar-Mayer (interestingly, Jodie Sweetin made her acting debut in an Oscar-Mayer commercial prior to being cast for Full House) *During the scene when Michelle is talking to Joey on the limo phone, she can be seen in front of a hotel (see Gallery) Gallery 2245-8-1.jpg cmtsadvnture.jpg cmtsadvnture2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season premiere episodes